


Mystery

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Inara isn't easy to read
Relationships: River/Inara (pre-slash)
Kudos: 1





	Mystery

After Miranda, River tried not to read people any more. Sometimes, it couldn’t be helped, their emotions rang loudly within her head. Simon’s concern, Jayne’s distrust, Mal’s frustration, Kaylee’s delight, and Zoe’s grief were laid bare in her head.

Only Inara remained an enigma. Maybe it was the years of keeping secrets, of pretending to be someone she wasn’t that created layers of mystery. Whatever it was, River found herself gravitating toward the Companion.

On some occasions, when the internal noise became too much, River would visit Inara in her shuttle. Inara was always polite, offering tea and pleasant conversation until River could relax and unwind. In her own way, Inara was as much a reader as River and River appreciated the kindness.

Inara remained a mystery, but some mysteries didn’t have to be solved.  



End file.
